The Goddess and The Pilot
by KrustallosDysnomia
Summary: Relena releases a secret to the Gundam pilots. Can they deal with another Relena, or is this one different. Her soul had harden by time, never promise with eternal rest. She hold's a secret that will change history. Can one soul that is harden from war, brake into her shell, can he help her mend her broken heart. Can the pilots get this one soul to help stop the war.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Past Life

"_Does the walker choose the path or the path chose the walker"_

"SERENUS!"

"_Ego sum pythonissam"_

"SERENUS!"

"_Vos es morte multari ad exercendam habentis maleficia"_

"SERENITY, WAKE UP!"

Serenity jerked awake to Luna's cry in her ear. Where was she, her mind still fogged from sleep? Blinking the last of the haze from her mind, she felt the motion of the train under her. Looking out the bay window of her room on the train; Serenity saw the city that she was in route to, Sanq Kingdom. Gently sloping green hills and autumn minted trees.

"Are you awake now?" Luna asked annoyed

"Yes, sorry." Serenity answered breathlessly, calming her heart from the dream she just had. She had been having the same dream for three weeks now. Each time it was different, however not. The people of her dream kept calling her "Serenus", whatever that meant.

"Serenity, are you still having that dream?"

Serenity looked at Luna, and nodded.

Luna sighed. This was the third week Serenity had that dream, always the same, always different. Luna looked at her charge. Lightly tanned, silver haired and silver eyed. Serenity was a rare beauty. The silver eyes of Serenity held many secrets, many things humans, hell anyone her age should not have seen. Never promised with enteral rest, Serenity has been reborn again and again. Always at the age of thirteen, she recalls all her lives she had lived. Now it seemed two millennium later, her lives are mixing, but born always the same. Silver haired, silver eyed, and practice witchcraft, in each life, always alone without her friends, expect for Artemis and herself.

"Serenity, it will get better I promise."

"How, Luna, I constantly dreaming of a past life that I can't recall, nor do I remember." Serenity said tightly gripping the arm rest beside her. "I hate it. I don't understand anyone in the dream, just that I'm called Serenus, each and every time."

"Serena"

"Don't, Luna, I stopped using that name when the girls died. Hell I wish I could stop Serenity, but I'm always born with the name."

"Hime, don't get mad at Luna. We are here to help." Artemis stated from her lap. "It bothers both of us that we can't recall any part of the dream you told us about. We've been with you since day one, and will be with you until the last day, whenever that is."

Serenity and Luna both looked at the white cat in wonderment. Never before had he said anything so trivial. Artemis had a point, both cat's, whether, human or in feline form, had been with her.

"What happens if that was not the beginning of my soul, but just another I was born into after dyeing?" Serenity questioned looking back out the window.

Both cats froze. They didn't think about that, what if it was true, and they were then just assigned to keep the immortal witch company before she went crazy. Could she have been born before the Silver Millennium? Luna could recall in the history books, that nothing existed before then expect. Luna eyes widen, could Serenity, be a child of the Gods and Goddesses at the creation of the universe?

"LADIES AND GENTLEMENT, WE ARE NOW PULLING INTO PORT, THANK YOU ALL FOR TRAVELING WITH CRYSTALLINUS, WELCOME TO THE SANQ KINGDOM, AND ENJOY."

The announcement broke into Luna's thoughts.

"Come on guys let's get to the school grounds, I am starting to get a headache, and would like to take some feverfew tonic when we settle." Serenity said picking up both cats.

Upon stepping off the train Serenity could see that the school wasn't far like she thought. She knew that Relena took pride in her school and the city built around it.

'Funny, just like Crystal Tokyo.' Serenity thought jokingly, the darkly 'this hasn't been destroyed in one night by vitur maour and oreiou.'

Serenity hailed a cab, grab her bags, all her other stuff had been delivered earlier before her arrival. Placing both Luna and Artemis in the carriers, per the law until they get to school, the cabby loaded all her other materials and bags.

"Where to miss?"

"Sanq Academy"

"MAXWELL! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'RE DEAD!"

Quatre signed, for he knew that the whole school had to of heard Wufie screaming at Duo again of something stupid, after taking a sip of his tea.

"Quatre, try not to worry much, this is an everyday currents."

Quatre looked at the normally quiet man on his left. Trowa was right, what made this day any different from any other day.

"Relena, when should the new students arrive today?" He asked, remembering that new classes were to start soon.

"Only one has yet to check in for now, all the others are already here." Was the reply.

Quatre blinked, just one new student late.

"MAXWELL"

'BANG, BANG'

"Hey, HEE-man what was that about, you won't shoot you one best friend would you" yelp Duo

"Yui, ever shoot at me again..." Wufie started his treat, but quieted when the gun was pointed in his direction.

Duo started laughed but quickly silenced from the death glare he was getting from Heero.

"Thank you Heero, now I can finish." Relena replied. "Only one student has of yet checked in. Her name is Serenity Dysnomia. She is coming by train, which should arrive soon."

"What makes this babe so special Relena?" Duo question

"She's special because…" Relena sighed "Because…"

"Because, she's Relena's twin sister." Stated Zechs coming into the room.

All five pilots got stilled. Another Relena. Wasn't one bad enough, now there had to be two.

"She's not like me guys." Relena spoke "She's quiet, reversed, like she knows something that no one else should know. She always seemed trouble as a child, never really spoke to anyone, except, Setsuna, our wise woman at the time."

"Relena, why didn't you say anything about her before" question Quatre, knowing he asked the question on all of their minds.

Zech answered for her, knowing that it hurt to think about it.

"We believe she died, when the palace was attacked. We just learned about her being alive three years ago during the war, and kept it hidden. A letter came stating that Serenity was alive and under a false last name, Dysnomia. At first we believed it to be a hoax, until the team we sent came back with evidence that she was in fact Serenity. There was no denying that it was Serenity, in the photo's they brought back. Same silver hair and silver eyes."

"Haunted"

Everyone looked at Relena "what?"

"Her eyes where haunted; still are even from the time we were born. Her eyes were haunted."

Relena pulled out a photo and handed it to Quatre. In the photo is showed a girl, 16 maybe or 17, with silver hair in a braid down to her feet, and silver "haunted" eyes, wearing black jeans, and a white tank top with black biker boots, and a black over jacket. Quatre passed it to Trowa.

"I've seen her before." Was Trowa's statement before he passed it on to the other pilots to see the lost sister?

"How?"

"LOOK AT THAT HAIR! WHAT A BABE!" exclaimed Duo?

Everyone just shook their heads, Duo would never change. No matter how many wars he seen, Duo would always be Duo.

"The circus went to this town called Witchwood. I remember seeing her there. She didn't clap or anything the whole time. Just sat stone faced." Answered Trowa

"So she's like Hee-man. Broken and cracked and can't take a joke." Laughed Duo

'Knock, Knock'

"Miss Relena, uhmm, Serenity is here, would you like for me to send her in?"

"Yes, Hilda, send her in."

Everyone turned to the entrance of the office. Pictures could lie, was this really the Serenity that Relena and Zech hoped it to be. Into the room stepped a female, 5'5, silver hair in the pony tail, pieces hanging around her face framing it and silver haunted eyes. Wearing a tight white blouse with a black vest over it and a skirt with many shades of black, gray and white. A silver coin belt rested along her hips, black open toed heeled adored her feet with a crystal style anklet. Silver and black tear drop earrings hung from her ears and a silver pentagram chocker was wrapped around her neck. Beside her feet stood two felines, one black with a white crescent moon on its head with ruby colored eyes, and the other white with a gray crescent moon on its head with sapphire blue eyes.

The pilots were speechless, even Duo with his babe comments, and Heero with his I will kill you ones. Before everyone stood a goddess.

"Serenity?"

Everyone waited in a tense silence, would this woman, confirm or deny she was who they are think she was.

Serenity looked around the room; there stood before her was her twin sister and older brother. The other five she didn't know personally, but from television she did. Here before her stood the most five dangerous men, the Gundam Pilots.

"Hello, Relena, Zech"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Strong and Smarter

How people fine time to hate when life is too short to love

Serenity dropped her bags in the living room of her dorm. She knew seeing Relena when she first got here was a mistake. Hell, she barely recalls her or Zech. But then again that didn't shock her. What did was the fact that the gundam pilots were with her sister. That shouldn't have surprised her considering who Relena was to the world.

Serenity looked around the dorm and flinched. Pink. That damn color Relena always liked. 'Figured she would've out grown that color.' Serenity thought 'she always said the color reminded her of innocent.' Serenity hated that color, after Rini died. Good thing her sister already told her she could change the colors. 'Figures, she knew I would hate it.' The curtains were pink that were hanging over the balcony doors, along with the lamp shades. The carpet was a gentle cream color, the walls an off-white shade. The furniture in the room was dark rose pink. She would be changing that as well. Along the right side of the living room was a fireplace, with pink brinks… Serenity blink, 'Pink brinks, god her sister had it bad.' On the wall was a 64" screen television, with the entertainment system on the shelves along the side of the fire place, with a DVD player and surround sound system.

Serenity sighed, if the color in this room was this bad, then she was afraid to know what the other rooms looked like. She stated down the hallway saying to Luna and Artemis "Let's see what the other rooms look like."

Luna and Artemis looked at each other. They both knew Serenity hated pink, ever since the fall of Crystal Tokyo and the death of Rini. Serenity didn't have much color in her life after that day. They started after her with a question of their minds.

"Seren…ity, why didn't you tell us you were related to Relena in this life? Asked Artemis

"Because… Relena is pure, I, however am not." Was her reply.

"But your still in line for the throne, whether claiming her as family or not." Stated Luna.

"I don't want that role again." Serenity said stopping at the oak door leading to the first of six rooms. "I never want to feel those shoes again, but if I have to, I will. Crystal Tokyo was enough; hell so was the Silver Millennium. Watching an enemy attack and killing your family."

Both cats knew what she meant; the whole royal family was killed and Sailor Scouts, and their families. Serenity was forced to watch her lover and child are killed. Artemis and Luna lost Dianna in the fight. The pain of losing them hurt; Serenity after that refused to fall in love again.

Serenity opened the door, and cringed. Pink, was there any other color her sister liked instead of this one. The bed spread and curtains were pink, just like the living room. Serenity knew then that the other rooms where just like this one. Whoever had those rooms change the colors? Serenity snorted, whoever was right. Relena already told her that the Gundam pilots would be staying here. For her protection Relena said, bullshit she knew. Shutting the door and walking to the last door on the right, Serenity knew the pilots were staying with her because they didn't trust her, and where staying here until she is proven to be Relena's sister.

The room she walked into looked like the first one except this one had a balcony. Serenity liked quick ins and outs; she learned that from her scout days. She knew the pilots did too, but they could fuck themselves, they were staying with her, so she had first dibs.

Serenity raised her hand and snapped her fingers. The whole room changed. The bed changed from the oak to silver bed frame with black and silver covers instead of pink. The curtains were black and white lace style. The night stand, from oak to a darker shaded with silver lamps, with white shades. The floors and walls remained the same. Serenity walked over to the bathroom, she hadn't seen before but was sure it was pink before the colors changed. The shower curtains were black and as was the rugs, she left everything else white.

Serenity headed back to the living room where she saw the furniture was a tone gray and the curtains black. She looked into the kitchen, that the counters were a dark gray, and the cabinets changed from the white to dark oak. The kitchen was a dark pink and white when she walked in. She walked into the kitchen opening one of the cabinets and saw that her dishes were in there.

"Luna, Artemis, I'm going out, stay in my room and keep the pilots out, while I'm gone." Serenity said "If you have too, change into your human forms."

"You don't trust them do you?" Artemis asked

"No." She simply stated heading for the door "Besides, I put a spell on the door; they shouldn't be able to open it without getting shocked."

The cats looked at each other in surprise. When had she done that? Had Serenity gotten that good with her craft that she didn't need words? Both watched her walk out the door, when had she gotten that powerful?

"Luna?"

"I know Artemis, and I'm wondering that myself." Luna said "What happened in the fight with chaos. What happened to Serenity to cause her to change so much?"

"Do you think she changed forms?" Artemis asked

Luna's eyes widen. Why hadn't she thought of that? There was a prophecy on the moon that when all the Sailor Scouts were killed, then the ultimate form of Sailor Scouts arouse in one being, Sailor Cosmos, the angel of Light to fight the darkness known as chaos.

"Artemis if she changed, then that would mean…" Luan started

"She never died."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Footsteps in the Sand

_"War brings sorrow... but we must fight to keep our loved ones from sorrow..."_

Relena sighed as she sat down. Meeting with Serenity after so long was… different. Her eyes had aged, they looked sorrowful, not haunted hardly anymore. What had happen to her sister to make her this way?

"Relena"

Relena looked up as Zech said her name; she knew what he was thinking. Serenity, or this person who is saying she's her, had seen stuff that none of them had. The war they have fought in is nothing compared to what she had seen or saw.

"Yes Zech."

"Are you sure you want her here. I know already we agreed that the pilots would stay with her. But are you sure?"

Relena nodded "I can't just tell her to leave. She's family."

"She might not be Miss. Relena." Said Quatre

Relena didn't want to thank of that. This woman looks so much like her sister.

"Don't say that Quatre, she has to be Serenity."

"Onna, do you honestly believe she is the same sister from when you were little. She could have been told about you as well, or trained to act like your lost sister." Wufie snarled. He couldn't believe Relena was going to fall for the old time trick.

Zech glared at Wufie, not believing he would say that. He looked at everyone in the room. The pilots didn't trust Serenity when she walked into the room. Quatre blushed, Trowa just starred, Wufie just snorted, Duo whistled, Heero… well he was Heero, pointing his gun at her.

"No one knew about Relena or Serenity outside the family." Zech said. "Our mother didn't know she was pregnant with twins until it was time for Relena to be born. The doctor was surprised, because no one knew that there were two. "

"It was hidden that there was another Peacecraft in line for the throne, but now there were three. There was no evidence that they wanted the first heir dead, but just in case they kept that there was another heir. Then we had Relena, and surprisingly Serenity."

"So no one knew anything of the twins or that a second and third heir had been born." Said Quatre

"No"

Quatre looked at his fellow pilots, staying with this woman may be a good thing. He knew already that Heero was going to have her room bug, just not with cameras; he drew the line at violating her privacy.

"Cool, living with a babe, this is going to be fun." Duo commented "Hey, wu'man maybe she can help you relax some."

"MAXWELL!" Wufie yelled "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Duo yelps and took off running out the door with Wufie behind him.

Quatre stood up yelling at them to meet at the dorm. "Come on guys let's get to the dorm before Wufie really kills him."

Relena looked up as the guys walked out of the room.

"Zech's do you believe she's really Serenity?"

"I honestly don't know." Was her answer.

Duo and Wufie arrived at the dorm just as the other pilots arrived.

"Man I don't want to go in there. It's nothing but pink. And if this chick is really Relena's sister then she'll like it too." Duo whined.

"Relena did say she could change the colors." Trowa calmly stated.

Heero opened the door and stopped dead in his track. He knew all the dorms looked the same and where pink. Every time they stayed, Relena allow them to change the colors. The rest of the pilots came into the dorm and stopped dead. There was no pink anywhere. Serenity didn't have time to redecorate in the last hour, then how did this happen.

Everything was black, white, silver, or gray. There was no pink in the dorm. Heero started down the hallway to the room he always picked. He could hear Duo back in the living room 'DUDE NO PINK!' 'Baka.' As soon as Heero touched the door, he yelped. He couldn't help it, that shit hurt.

Quatre stood looking around the kitchen, when Heero yelped. He knew the other guys heard him as well. They started off down the to where he was, the third bedroom on the right with the balcony. Quatre saw Heero just standing, looking at his hand then the door.

"Dude, He-man, what ups with screaming?" asked Duo

"The door."

Duo reached over and commented "It's only a door." Until he touched it, and squealed "That fucking door shocked me!"

The other three looked at the other two. There was no way.

"Yui, I expected this from Maxwell, not you."

Yui just glared, and grabbed the handle again; ignore the tingling feeling in his arm from getting shocked.

"If you don't stop, it's just going to get worst." A voice commented from behind the pilots. "Besides, Serenity wouldn't like for you to be in her room."

Behind them stood a man 6'7, with silver white hair and sapphire blue eyes, wearing a white dress shirt and dark blue pants, with black dress shoes. And a woman 5'7, with black hair in four balls on her head and the rest flowing down her back and ruby red eyes, wearing a yellow and black sundress with a yellow ribbon tied around her neck, and black heels.

"Besides you're staying with her, so she had first dibs." Stated the woman.

"Uhmm, Not to be mean miss, but who are you?" asked Quatre

"My name is Aphrodite, and his name is Ares." Said Luna not wanting them to know their real names. "Where friends of Serenity's."

"Oh" stated Quatre "What did you mean by if he doesn't stop it will just get worst?"

"Serenity always rigs her doors so if anyone trying to get in can't. The shocking will get to the point that it starts burning the skin. Only Serenity knows how to get it to stop." Said Artemis

Heero released the door and grabbed his gun "Get the door open."

Luna and Artemis just looked at Heero like he was stupid. Did the 01 pilot really believe they were that dumb? Luna opened her mouth to tell them that Serenity already choose the room.

"They don't know how, and I would like to get in my room."

Behind Luna and Artemis, stood Serenity. They just blinked, did she just say that this was her room, Heero always had that room.

Serenity pushed between Luna and Artemis, and stood there with her hands on her hips. "If you don't mind choose another room, that is mine, and if you don't like it, then fuck off." She growled.

The pilots just looked at Heero as he just stood there glaring at her. Wondering who was going to win this fight.

Heero grabbed his gun and pointed it at Serenity "Open the door."

"No"

"Omae o korosu"

"Go fuck yourself"

Duo just blinked, did she just tell Heero to go fuck himself.

Quatre raised his eye brows; there was no way this woman, was that stupid.

Wufie just snorted, woman has a death wish

Trowa just stood quietly.

Luna and Artemis just chuckled.

Heero cocked his gun.

Serenity just smiled.

"What, does the little boy not have the balls to shoot me?"

"Heero, the room is not worth someone's life." Quatre said pushing Heero's gun down.

Serenity just snickered, "Listen to your pretty boy, child, he seems wise."

"Omae o korosu"

"I love you too."

Luna and Artemis couldn't believe what they just witness, Serenity acted just like Haruka and Lita. They followed Serenity as she went into her room.

The pilots just stood there not believing what they just saw. Relena's sister is going to be hard to brake. They jumped when Serenity slammed her door.

"Well Heero, you get to have one of the other rooms." Duo said as he opened one of the other doors, walking into the room and shutting IT. The pilots could hear Duo scream "MAN THERE'S PINK IN HERE! DAMN IT!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Beginning

_"This planet is our home. Our life and hers are interdependent."_

"_Consilio locutus sis veneficii igne crematur, Tsuki Mrs. Priusquam tibi pro sententia quicquam dicere?"_

"_Ego sum pythonissam"_

_"Vos es morte multari ad exercendam habentis maleficia"_

"_Ariolandi est diabolo estis honores."_

Serenity's eyes snapped open. It was that dream again. 'What in the hell are they saying. I can't understand them. I know I'm in the dream, but I don't know what life it was.'

Serenity throws the covers off her, and got up. She glanced at her clock, 02:00, in the morning. For going her bathrobe since she was the only one up, she headed into the living room and kitchen. She grabbed her tea kettle and her tea blends, selecting the sleeping one and started her tea. Waiting for the water to start boiling Serenity went into the living room and turned on the television. As it lit up, she saw one of the pilots standing in the doorway leading down the hall. 'Trowa Barton' she recalled the unibang figure.

"Sorry if I woke you." Serenity said "I just couldn't sleep."

Trowa just looked at her "It's alright; I'm a light sleeper anyways next to Heero."

She nodded that made since, considering they were the gundam pilots. She looked back out the 03 pilot he had brown uni-bang hair, forest green eyes, and was 5'8. She knew he piloted Heavyarms Kai.

"Want to talk about it?"

Serenity looked at him in shock "What?"

"The dream or whatever it is that is keeping you awake." Trowa stated. He had heard her in her room mumbling in her sleep from his room next door. She had been dreaming for about three hours before she gotten up.

"My dream means nothing."

"You saying, "Ego sum pythonissam" means something." Trowa stated walking farther into the room.

"I don't even understand it, let alone know what it is about." Serenity stated sitting back in the chair. "Have a sit, if you're going to keep me company, might as well be comfy."

Trowa walked over to the couch and sat down just as Serenity sat up when the tea kettle whistled.

"I'm making tea, would you like some?"

"Yes please."

Serenity walked into the kitchen 'I can't believe I'm going to talk to one of the pilots. Might as well use it well, I can figure out some stuff.' She thought as she placed the kettle and cups on the trays. She cast a spell on the kettle to keep it hot and water in it, for she didn't know how long both of them would be staying up.

Trowa watched Serenity walk back into the living carrying the tea tray. He got up to help her.

"Thanks."

Trowa just nodded "what kind of tea is this, I've never smelled one like this before?"

"It's a special blend, my mentor gave me. It helps rest the mind and relaxes the body."

Trowa cocked an eyebrow "Your mentor must have been there for you in everything?"

"She was, Setsuna always made sure I walked the right path."

"Was"

"She's gone now. Just before I left to come here, she told me that it would be the last time I saw her."

Trowa nodded, as he helped her serve the tea. He couldn't believe that this Peacecraft was so different from the other two. He knew twins were alike, but somehow Relena where like dark and light.

"You're really Relena's sister aren't you?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Relena said something about Setsuna."

"Yes, were sister's, Setsuna was our wise woman. From what she told me, there was no one outside the family that knew of our birth. There is only one way to prove I'm her sister."

"How" Trowa asked. He watched as Serenity gave a small smile and turned around pulling her night shirt down in the process.

"This is how; ask Relena about it next time." Serenity simply stated. On her left shoulder blade was a brown eight pointed birthmark with a lighter brown shade crescent moon in the middle.

"Weird"

"I know" she stated taking a sip of her tea. This was her second cup while Trowa was on his third. "My family only knows about the mark, no one else. Relena and Zech can confirm it for you if need be. I already know that you and the others don't trust me."

Trowa nodded, it made since, and he knew she didn't trust them either.

"I already know who you and the others are"

Trowa quickly looked at her.

"How?"

"Wasn't that hard. Everyone knows the gundam pilots guard Relena and work for the Preventer now."

How could he have forgotten that? He knew that the world knew who they were. 'I believe we all forgot about it' Trowa thought to himself sleepily. He leaned over and places his cup back on the coffee table and leaned back.

"Getting sleepy?" Serenity asked dozily the tea is made to help put you to sleep. I'm surprised you had four cups before getting tired."

Trowa watched as she got up and waved her hand over the kettle. "What are you doing?"

"You have your secrets, I have mine." She stated calmly, "Come on let's get you back to bed, sleeping on the couch is never a good idea." Serenity stated standing up and walking over to Trowa holding out her hand.

Trowa reached up and grabbed her hand going to pull his self-up when Serenity lost her footing; she fell on top of him. Trowa looked into her eye's seeing for the first time that she had blue flicks in them. Both of their breaths got shallow.

"Sorry" Serenity said breathlessly "I guess I'm more tired than I thought."

Trowa just nodded. Maybe she was right; the tea just hit both of them hard. He helped her stand up and got up himself. After they had cleaned up the mess, they headed for their rooms. Trowa stopped and looked at Serenity.

"Get some sleep. We'll talk more with Relena in the morning."

Serenity nodded. "It would be a good idea, that way I have some breathing room." Serenity leaned up and kissed Trowa on the cheek "Thanks for listening, even though we never really talked."

"Welcome."

He watched as she walked into her room shutting the door behind her. Trowa reached up and touched the spot on his cheek were she kissed him 'nope not like Relena at all.' He thought turning back to his room, but one question was still plaguing his mind. '"Ego sum pythonissam", why would she be saying "I am a witch" in Latin, a long dead language.' He looked to his window when he heard thunder and lightning outside, he counted the seconds before each one. He only got to fifteen when it sounded again. 'Seems like we're in for a storm today.' He thought as he lay down to get more sleep. 'I wonder how she does with storms?' was the last thought before he fell into a gentle sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Ego sum pythonissam- I am a Witch

_"Man can learn nothing except by going from the known to the unknown."_

Quatre stood listening to the rain as it hit the balcony doors glass. He had woken up to the storm raging outside and the phone ringing. It was Relena calling saying the meeting was cancelled until tomorrow, that the weather gave her a chance to finish some work in the office before school starts in two weeks. Quatre turned around to check the bacon on the stove and stirred the eggs. He figured everyone could sit down and talk to get to know each other; they didn't get to the day before. He knew the others where wanting to go buy different colors for their rooms. It was still a mystery on how Serenity got everything done in an hour before they showed up.

Quatre watched as Duo, Wufie and Heero walked into the kitchen. Wufie and Heero he knew had been up now for about thirty minutes. Duo had to of just woken up for he was rubbing sleep from his eyes. Quatre looked at the clock, 06:25, and Trowa still wasn't up. Normally the quite man was up with him at 05:30. This wasn't normal.

"I'm going to go wake up both Serenity and Trowa. Duo, don't touch the food until everyone is in here." Quatre said to the groggily pilot.

Quatre walked down the hallway first stopping at Trowa's door. Wondering what kept the man from a normal route they all shared. Just as he was about to knock, the door opened to reviled a sleepy Trowa.

"Trowa, are you feeling okay?" Quatre asked with concern

Trowa just nodded "Just over sleep, couldn't sleep last night, to restless."

"Understandable, we're all still feeling a little tired. Serenity isn't even awake at the moment. I was on my way to wake you both up." Quatre said as he walked over to Serenity's bedroom door. He was a little nervous on touching the door after what had happen to Heero yesterday. He raised his hand and knocked twice.

Trowa watch with quite interest as Quatre stood there waiting for her to open the door. "Might as well go in"

Quatre gulped. He sure didn't want to get shocked like Heero. He saw the burns on his hands, how Heero stayed quiet from the pain he was feeling was concerning. How had she done that when he was sure she didn't hold anything in her hand to turn the device off. Quatre grabbed the door knob, and turned. Nothing. No shock, no burning. He opened her door just a bit to look inside.

His eyes widen, her room looked nothing like theirs. She even changed the furniture. Looking up Quatre saw glow in the dark stars glowing faintly on the ceiling. Quatre quickly shut the door when he heard a 'whoosh' sound and a dagger in bedding in the wall next to where his head was a moment ago.

"It's not nice to enter someone's room without permission."

Quatre nodded "Sorry, but I knocked and received no answer. Everyone else is up, and I was just wondering if you would like some breakfast?"

"Breakfast…" Serenity started as she sat up "sounds nice."

Normally she didn't eat it because she was too busy. But since the blond went through so much trouble, she might as well be nice to eat some of it. She got up and saw that Quatre wasn't alone, he had Trowa with him. Not bothering to change or put on a robe, she walked out of the room following the two pilots.

When the three entered the kitchen they saw Duo asleep at the table, Heero drinking coffee at the sink and Wufie glaring at the snoring Deathscythe pilot. The two awake pilots looked at her, Heero looked away and Wufie's comment woke up Duo

"ONNA PUT ON SOME CLOTHES, YOU ARE SHAMING YOURSELF!"

"No." Serenity said walk over to the cabinets and pulling out two cans of cat food.

"Hey babe, not to be mean, but you're now living with five guys." Duo stated "Aren't you afraid for your safety?"

Serenity just looked at him "Braided baka."

Quatre snorted into his coffee cup, coughing and said "Duo, I don't believe she is worried about that, if the dagger in the wall of her room means anything."

The other three pilots quickly looked at him.

Quatre blushed and replied "I entered her room without permission and she threw a dagger at me. If I didn't know the sound of one being thrown, I would be dead. She has perfect aim, and my head was right where it went."

"Sorry about that." Serenity stated taking a sip of her tea "I'm not use to living with anyone other than Luna and Artemis. I learned combat training as a child to insure my safety."

Duo just shrugged "Cool, no entering babe's…"

"Serenity"

"Huh"

"My name is Serenity or you can call me Renity, just not babe, chick, hot stuff or onna."

"Okay, no entering Ren's room without permission equals knife to the skull." Duo joked.

Serenity just shook her head. This pilot had the mindset of a child, however she could feel his and the others pain. The wars had taken a toll on these five men. "No offense, but you all knows my name but I don't know yours, other that trigger boy here."

Quatre quickly blushed, he had forgotten his manners. Pointing to his self "I'm Quatre Raberba Winner."

Quatre was a Platinum blond, blue eyed, 5'5, 17 year old boy. Serenity knew he piloted Sandrock Kai and is from the Colony L4. Being the only heir and sole normal child of natural birth. Serenity often wondered why he joined in the war. She watched as he pointed to the Chinese man.

"That's Wufie Chang."

Wufie was a black hair, black eyed, 5'4, 17 year old boy. He piloted Shenlong and Altron Kai and from the Colony L5. She didn't know much about him other than that.

"The one you called braided baka, is Duo Maxwell."

Duo was a brown hair, cobalt blue eyed, 5'5, 17 year old boy. He piloted Deathscythe Hell Kai and from Colony L2. From what she understood about him is that he is the sole survivor of the Maxwell Church Massacre.

"This is Trowa Barton."

Trowa, from what she didn't see from last night, was a brown hair, green eyed, 5'7, and 17 year old boy. He piloted Heavyarms Kai and from Colony L3. She knew little to almost nothing about him.

"And of course Heero Yui."

Heero was a dark brown hair, Prussian blue eyes, 5'7, and 17 year old boy. He piloted Wing Zero Kai and from Colony L1. As the same with Trowa she knew little about him.

"Well you know my name, and no I will not be called Peacecraft." Serenity stated "the two felines that I have are Luna and Artemis. Luna is the black one and Artemis is the white one."

The pilots watched as she sat the two cat bowls on the floor and whistled. Into the kitchen ran the two cats she was talking about.

"Q-man, can we eat now. The food is getting cold." Duo asked

"I'll get it." Serenity said turning to the food "have a sit Quatre." Serenity waved her hand over the food, warming it to a comfortable temperature. She knew they were watching her, and would question why it wasn't cold anymore. 'Let them wonder. They have their secrets; I'll keep mine until needed.'

Moving with the food over to the table, she placed it where everyone could get equal amounts.

"Dude, it's still hot!" Duo exclaimed shoving some food in his mouth.

"Maxwell, yell in my ear again." Growled Wufie

"Sorwy, wu-man, but tfe foth is goft." Duo said with a mouth full.

"Didn't anyone teach you not to talk with your mouth full?" Serenity asked

Duo gulped. He forgot that she doesn't know them well and this is how he normally is. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Serenity knew then she would have to go to the Time gates and see how these men lived before today. They all looked at home with each other and weary to allow someone into their group.

Looking down, she saw Luna and Artemis rubbing against her. She knew what they meant. Duo reminded them of her, before the coming of Crystal Tokyo. She would always pig out on Lita's food and talk with a mouth full.

Just as she was about to open her mouth to tell him sorry for being to mean. The power went off in the dorm.

"Shit." Serenity said "Trowa in the drawer behind you is some candles, can you get them?"

Trowa turned and grabbed them from where she said they were.

"Miss. Serenity…"

"Serenity or anything else, no miss."

"Hum, Renity, the candle would make a mess from the melting, I believe we have flashlights in our rooms." Quatre stated

"No, it's fine. These candles have a high temperature rate to melt on the outside, only the center with melt." She explained

"Eu che ordeno á luz" she commanded

Just as Trowa sat one of the candles on the table, it lit up. Surprised he nearly dropped the others. He knew it surprised the others for Duo jumped up and Quatre jumped in his seat. Heero and Wufie's eyes were widening.

"HOW?!" asked Duo

"Sorry, my fault." Serenity explained "They are special candles I use."

The other just looked at her. What else could she do without touching something? Questions needed to be answered and fast. Just who was Serenity Peacecraft Dysnomia and what were her secrets?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Mirror Mirror

"_What the fool does in the end, the wise person does in the beginning."_

After freaking the pilots out, Serenity headed to her room to change. Well that was what she told them. In reality she was going to the gates of time. They didn't need to know that she was going to look into their pasts. Upon entering her room, a time portal opened swallowing her.

The gates where the same as when Sailor Pluto was here. Foggy. Serenity chuckled to herself 'I can hear her now "Who dares enters the Gates of Time and Space? Be gone or perish."' She walked into the center of the gate to the pool of liquid mirror.

"The Vulcan's Mirror" Serenity mumbled "I command thee to show me the lives of the Gundam Pilots."

"_Do you wish my queen, for it is a terrible past?"_

"I command it"

"_Gundam Pilot 01; Heero Yui"_

The surface changed and Serenity could see what his life was before this day. Vulcan started speaking.

"Heero is the pilot of the XXXG-01W Wing Gundam and the XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam ZERO. Heero was once a nameless protégé of the assassin Odin Lowe until Odin's death during a failed mission. Shortly thereafter, the nameless boy was taken in by Doctor J and trained as a Gundam pilot. On the onset of Operation Meteor, Doctor J gave him the code name of Heero Yui, after the martyred leader of the colonies. Although he speaks in a monotone voice and appears cold, reckless and emotionless, Heero is actually a very kind-hearted young man who feels sympathy for the oppressed space colony citizens."

"Show me Duo Maxwell."

"_Gundam Pilot 02; Duo Maxwell"_

The pool changed to the life of Duo, and Serenity could see he didn't have it easy as well.

"_Duo is the pilot of the XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe and the XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell. Duo is cheerful, amicable and goofy, but this is mostly a front to cover up his tragic past. He chose his name to commemorate a boy named Solo, who he looked up to when they were part of a street gang as children; Solo had previously told the young Duo that they would always be together, but later died from a disease that swept the colony. Duo's last name came from the Maxwell Church; the church was a home for war orphans, and was run by Father Maxwell and Sister Helen, a Catholic priest and nun. Duo lived in the church until it was destroyed during an Alliance attack in what became known as the "Maxwell Church Massacre"; Duo was the only survivor, because he had gone to steal a mobile suit from a nearby military base in order to get a group of Colony rebels, who were hiding in the church, to leave the church alone. Some physical reminders of Duo's lost loved ones are his distinctive 3-foot braid and priest's clothes. Because of all the destruction in his past, he refers to himself as Shinigami, the "God of Death" because anyone who gets close to him eventually dies. Duo later became a member of the Sweeper Group, and an engineer and hacker of great skill as well as a Gundam pilot, after meeting Professor G."_

"Trowa Barton"

"_Trowa is the pilot of the XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms; a young man of indeterminate origin (some official sources say Latin, others Eastern European, others still Russian, and one unofficial source says he's British), also known as "Nanashi" "No-Name). His age is maintained by some sources as 17, but his physical appearance suggests that 18 or 19. Trowa is a stoic young man who has spent almost his entire life on the battlefield. Reserved by nature, he can be seen to be as emotionless as Heero, but is in fact a warm-hearted person who is very protective of those he cares about. Trowa took the name of Trowa Barton after the real Trowa, the son of Dekim Barton was shot and killed by the assistant of Doctor S, who created the Gundam Heavyarms but was unwilling to proceed with Operation Meteor. Besides being a Gundam pilot, Trowa is also an accomplished acrobat, which serves him well in his cover identity as a clown in a travelling circus. Trowa is assumed to be circus performer Catherine Bloom's long-lost brother Triton, who was believed to have died years ago as an infant. There is only a little evidence of this; Trowa has "a burn scar on his back that he didn't get in battle"._

"Quatre Winner"

"_Quatre is the pilot of the XXXG-01SR Gundam Sandrock and the heir to the Winner Corporation, a major space mining company. He is a very kind young man who loves animals, and is the greatest believer in pacifism of the five Gundam pilots. He has twenty-nine older sisters, who are all test tube babies; the numerous problems experienced in natural pregnancy during the colonists' first arrival in space created the need for test-tube babies until a cure was developed. Everyone was then able to produce children naturally—except for the Winner family, due to their living in space since the colonies' creation. Quatre's mother desperately wanted to bear at least one child naturally, and so she did - though it cost her life. Quatre was never informed that he was the only child who was born naturally, and thus had a cold, angry demeanor for a long time, due to feeling that he and his sisters were just pawns created by his father to benefit the Corporation, and that they could all be replaced at any time. Quatre is a natural leader. Quatre also leads a group of middle-eastern fighters known as the Maganac Corps, who are all test-tube babies themselves. The Maganacs have accepted Quatre as their leader; Quatre saved their leader Rashid's life when Quatre flushed out a traitor within the Maganac ranks. Quatre was given his goggles by Rashid as a symbol of the leader of the Maganacs. The Maganacs also taught Quatre to have pride in his self, no matter where he came from, and the young man's kind, gentle nature arose from that understanding. Despite being a pacifist, Quatre sees the Gundams as a necessary evil, which has strained his relationship with his father, who followed the path of absolute pacifism prior to his death."_

"Wufie Chang"

"_Wufie is the pilot of the XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam and the XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam. He constantly refers to both incarnations of his Gundam as "Nataku", a deity whom his late wife Meilan modeled herself after. Wufie is a fierce warrior descended from a long, proud line of Chinese warriors, and thus despises weakness in character and body. When he was younger he was calmer and much more cerebral, but his unwillingness to fight resulted in the death of his wife Meilan, a strong girl who took the responsibility of protecting the colony and the newly built Shenlong Gundam onto herself and was killed in battle. Wufie then chose to carry out her path of justice in honor of her sacrifice. Wufie looks down on those who he deems weak and cowardly. Although Wufie preferred to fight alone, he eventually realized that he needed to team up with the other Gundam pilots to accomplish his goals."_

"Thank you Vulcan." Serenity said. The lives these pilots lived were not something she would have dreamed. 'I better get back before they question were I've been.' She thought 'but first I better change.' With that thought she snapped her fingers and her sleeping clothes were changed to black flare jeans, a black tank top with a white dress shirt over it, her pentagram on a silver chain and black and white tennis shoes.

Waving her hand a portal opened leading back to her room. Serenity questioned on what she could do to help these men find peace with their souls.

Leaving her door open, Serenity headed into the living room where she picked up on Duo's comment before it got quiet.

"… That chick is not normal. What if Relena never really knew her sister like she thought…"

"Sorry to interrupt" She said "but I do know you don't know me, like I don't know you. If it wasn't for the news stations posting you five all over the place, I would be against living with five men."

"We are sorry. But you must understand that with our backgrounds we don't trust easily anymore." Quatre said getting up to allow her to sit down. "Trowa already reminded us that the whole world knows us, and it is no surprise that you know we are the gundam pilots. However, with you claiming to be Relena's and Zech's sister…"

"Call her and ask about a birthmark. She will explain it to you or even Zech. Trust me; there would be no one on this planet or on the Colonies, stupid enough to pretend to be me."

Quatre was taken aback by her words. What did she mean by that?

"I hold secrets. My siblings can tell you that I was always with Setsuna, and learned from her. For you see, I practice witchcraft. I'm the Peacecraft that shamed our family." Serenity calmly stated while leaning against the bar of the kitchen and living room.

Heero got up and dialed Relena, wanting it resolved in who they were dealing with. They already got the mission from Dr. J to confirm she is the lost Peacecraft, and to protect her if need be. Heero knew J. knew something he wasn't telling them, what it was, he would find out.

"Hello" Relena answered

"Relena, this is Quatre, and I have you on speaker. I'm going to switch it over to vid-phone."

"Okay."

Everyone waited as Quatre switched from the phone to Vid-phone. They could see that Relena wasn't by herself, Zech's was with her.

"Good, both of you are there." Quatre said "Relena is there a birthmark on your sister that will without a doubt proves she is your sister and did she practice witchcraft?"

Relena paled. Zech answered for her "Yes, on her left shoulder is a brown eight pointed star with a light brown crescent moon in the middle." Relena cut him off on the rest "Serenity spent so much time with Setsuna, she learned witchcraft from her, and became the shame of our family, because she practices something so dark."

"Why do you ask?" asked Zech

"Can that mark be faked?" asked Trowa

"No, out mother always had it covered because she said it looked like a tattoo. No one other than Setsuna and the family saw the mark. Besides being our wise woman, Setsuna was Serenity's nurse maid, and she covered it every day for her." Zech answered.

Everyone looked at Serenity. Did she have the mark that Zech and Relena talked about? Only Trowa knew that she did, would she prove that she was the sister they wanted her to be.

Serenity moved into the living room, pulling off her dress shirt and turned around.

Relena and Zech gasped. 'She was their sister'

The pilots looked at each other as Heero went up to her and licked his finger, and ran it over the mark. It didn't wipe off or feel like a tattoo. She was the twin sister of Relena.

Serenity shivered as Heero ran his finger over her warm skin. She knew she just proved that she was the sister that Relena and Zech talked about. Turning back around to face her brother and sister and the pilots, Serenity knew then it would be harder to tell them 'no' about changing her name back to Peacecraft.

"So now, do I have to live with them sister dear?" Serenity asked jokingly

"Yes, you do." Relena answered "this is for your protection, and the pilots already agreed to protect you. Your name will have to stay Dysnomia for now."

"What are you not telling me Relena? Zech?" Serenity asked

"A new organization called Neo-Organization of the Zodiac or Neo-Oz just declared war on us and threaten to kill the Peacecraft family." Zech answered "If we keep you safe, then they don't know about you, just in case something was to happen to us."

Serenity paled 'why hadn't Vulcan showed her this?' Serenity looked at the pilots, so they knew about this too. She wasn't going to sit back again and watch her family be killed again. Serenity stopped. In every life she lived, her family always died. This was no different from what she knew was to come.

'Why can't I just find peace for once?'


End file.
